Submission
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Jayden feels a little frisky and has a little fun with Emily while the rangers are gone. Jayden/Emily. Mature themes. Requested by Stayband.


Submission

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

disclaimer: I don't anything from the Power Rangers series

Summary: Jayden's feeling frisky and decides to have a little fun with Emily while the rangers are gone. Jayden/Emily. Mature themes. Requested by Stayband.

Pairing: Emily/Jayden

Author Notes: Hi everyone, Here's another story I wrote and my first Jayden/Emily story. This story was requested by Stayband. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a usual day in the Shiba Household. Jayden silently sat on the living room couch reading from what appeared to be a book about improving his Samurai skills.''Please,'' He chuckled to himself knowing it was outrageous for him to be reading techniques. It was a cover-up. what was inside, there was a book that held his secret obsession...

Jayden had a kink for bondage. Whips, Chain, handcuffs. the works. It started as a childhood obsession. Before his father died, when he was younger, he remembers getting out of his bedroom walking down the hall to his parents bedroom hearing the scream of pain and moans of pleasure. ever since then, it had been on his mind for years. Jerking off in the shower and on his bed...that was until when Emily walked in on him while she and him were alone in the house. Surprised to see her team leader hot and sweaty stroking his mass erection in hand. That didn't stop the sudden arousal between her legs jumping on the handsome Samurai ranger showing no mercy, Jayden didn't think she had it in her seeing she act like she's such an innocent angel.

He's looking forward to have another go with her. He began to grow hard just thinking about it.

''Hey Jayden, Want to go with us to the movies?'' Mike asked as he walked into the living room with Kevin and Mia.

Jayden glanced up from his magazine closing his book quickly, covering his erection as the three walked in and replied,''No thanks, guys. I rather stay.''

''Then I better stay as well, Who know what Master Xandred is up to.'' Kevin replied.

Jayden clenched as he heard Kevin say those words. He was not in the mood if letting Kevin ruin his plans. ''Damn him for being so obedient.'' He thought to himself. ''No Kevin. There's no need. This is nothing to do with Master Xandred. Go have fun.''

''But...what are you going to do?'' Mia asked concerned.

''I...I promised Mentor that I was going to help on some last-minute chores. He said they're very important.'' He lied.

''Okay, if you say so,'' Mia replied. ''Tell Mentor we should be home by ten.''

''Well, we best be off,'' Mike cheered as they walked to the door. ''And when Emily comes back, let her know where we went.''

Jayden nodded his head as he watched the trio walking away. Now that they're gone and knowing that Ji had actually went over to a friend's, He was ready to full fill his fantasy.

''Don't worry, I will.''

* * *

-15 minutes later, Emily arrived walking through the door Around 7PM coming from visiting her Sister. Once she walked inside the whole house was completely dark and quiet... Too quiet. Turning off the light to the living room she looked around.

''Hello. Anyone home?'' She called as she walked around. ''Guys? Mentor?'' Walking into the kitchen she saw a piece of paper on the counter. Picking up, she read silently,

''Went to the movies. Be back by Midnight, Mike.''

''Hm, they all went to the movies,'' She thought to herself. she round the kitchen on her way to her bedroom. She didn't expect when she round the corner a pair of hands grabbed her roughly around her waist startling her.

''Did you miss me?''Jayden. whispered against her ear.

''Jayden! You scared the hell out of me! Wha-'' Emily froze. She thought she was alone that there was no one here only her. All of that surprise quickly change to sudden arouse when she felt Jayden's member nestle against her backside.

''Jayden...''

''Now...we can play our little game.'' Reaching down to form Emily's waist, Jayden lifted the young girl's skirt. His hands nesting in the waistband of her underwear. With one finger, Jayden kept into the young girls panties, caressing wet folds his fingers working slow around her clit. He chuckled against her as she heard her moan softly at the contact. ''The time couldn't be perfect...''

''Oh Jayden...''Emily moaned softly. Knowing that her knees would go weak at the slightest touch from her secret lover. Jayden lifted her up in his arms taking her to his bedroom.

''Let's take this to my room...''

''Ah!'' Emily exclaimed she was thrown on the bed.''Very mean, Jayden.'' she replied as she sat up folding her arms.

''I didn't say I be gentle,'' Jayden respond huskily. ''It's been a while,'' Standing in front of her. ''Take off your clothes.''

Emily raised an eyebrow. ''And... what happens if I dont?''

Jayden smirked at her smartness. ''Then I just going have to tear them off you...and I won't be gentle.''

Letting Jayden's words sink in, Emily complied sliding off the bed standing up slowly taking off her yellow button up blouse and white skirt letting them fall to the floor. Once she ws finished, she waited for his next command.

''The bra and panties as well...''He replied.

''What about my heels?'' She asked innocently.

''Hm...Leave them on. Turns me on even more...''

Nodding her head, Emily reached around and unclamped her bra, letting her round but petite breast free exposing them to Jayden. He licked his lips in anticipation. Glazing at them like a child that craves candy he watched carefully as Emily slowly loosened the strings if her yellow bikini bottom revealing her perfectly shaved maidenhood.

''So fucking sexy.''

Emily breath was catch in her chest as the red leader made his way to her. Stopping in front of her, he placed her hand on her hips turning her to face the bed. With his right hand holding her wrist, his left kept into his back pocket to retrieve a pair of handcuffs. ''This is going to be fun,'' He thought to himself.

''Get on the bed he ordered, Lay on your back.''

Climbing onto the bed slow and seductively, Emily complied, laying on her back. With her eyes directly on Jayden, she watched as walked around stopping at the foot of the bed.

''See these,'' He began showing her the handcuffs.

''Handcuffs.''

''What do you think?''

In a response, Emily made a frown and replied, ''What are you going to do with those?''

''You had been very naughty, Emily. And now, I'm going have to teach you a lesson.'' Jayden replied as he crawled on his knees pressing his body weight above her. Using the pair of cuffs, Jayden took Emily's wrists handcuff her to the bed. He look down at his lover who had a pout expression on her face.

''Oh, Don't give that!'' Jayden replied. ''That's is not going to work on me...''

''Please...''Emily whinned. ''Please let me go.''

Jayden shook his head. ''Uh-Uh you been a very bad girl Emily. you need to be punished.'' In response Jayden slapped her hip causing her to let out a yelp.

''Oh! I- I will do anything!''

Jayden stopped his abusing on her looking down at the young yellow ranger smiling. ''Anything?''

Emily swallowed at lump in her throat. ''Yes,'' She replied. nodding her head. ''Anything.''

Jayden thought about it for a moment a smile spread cross his face and his pants began to tighten at the dirty thought he had in mind.

''Not that you mention it, there is something you can do.''

Emily watched with hungry eyes as Jayden's hands landed at the waistband if his black leather pants. She licked her lips with anticipation watching as he unloose his pants taking out his 8-inch cock firm in his hand stroking himself slowly.

''Yeah...you like this baby?'' He asked her huskily.

In response, Emily nodded her head. Jayden mimicked her nodded his head in unison waving his member back and forth in front of her. Realizing that he was mocking her and raising his eyebrow, Emily knew he wanted her to speak her answer.

''Is that a yes?''

''Y-yes...please.''

Jayden nodded his head and proceed. pushing the tip of his penis into her mouth. With her hands still blinded to the headboard, Emily used her tongue and lips to pleasure him the best way possible.

''Oh...yes, Baby. So good...'' Jayden moaned moving his hips to the friction. Trying not to push himself to deep into her mouth. He could feel the vibrating moans of her response to his words.

''Mm...Fuck yeah...My cock feels so good in your tight mouth,'' He hissed between his teeth. Emily's tongue danced around the undershaft of his cock ''Oh...Oh...''Jayden repeated. He was close...he didn't want to finish...until she comes first. With one last suck he removed his member away from her, changing his position his face now between the young girl's legs.

''Ohhh...''Emily moaned as she felt Jayden's tongue probing her folds. It felt so vivid. Jayden was a natural pro. The way his tongue danced around her folds and using his tongue to take her clit between his lips it was enough for her or any girl that matter fall to their knees. The pleasure was so intense mixed with the pain from the blinds that held her.

''Mmm,'' Jayden hummed sending vibrations through her body.

''Ohh! Jayden! God!'' Emily shouted. Lifting her hips to the friction. She wished that Jayden would release her...that's not possible...there's was one thing she could do...

...Beg.

''Jayden...Please...I''

Stopping his teasing, the Red Samurai Ranger looked up with a lustful look in his eyes.

''Un tie me...''

Jayden didn't respond quickly he just stared at her. while his fingers slowly massaged her maidenhood.

''Please...''

''I can't do that.'' Jayden replied. ''You haven't learn your lesson.''

With his answer, Emily felt like she could scream. She was so turned on and Jayden wasn't be truthful, it was for her own good that Jayden refused to let her go. If he did she would probably smacked him across the face.

''No no sweetheart...volience is not the answer.''

To her surprise, Jayden stood up on his knees positioning himself between her legs. Emily assumed he could see the pleading in her eyes plus for the fact that he was hard as a rock. Lifting one of her legs high in the air, He pushed his member inside her burying her to the hilt. ''Oh...Fuck Baby you're so tight... So perfect.'' Grabbing her hips, He began to move quickly making a rhythm. Looking into the yellow ranger's blue eyes, Jayden quickly sped up his moments. Grunting as he slammed his hips against her going deeper and deeper by the second.

''Oh! Oh! Yes Yes!'' Emily shouted.

''You like that baby?'' Jayden smirked as her moan were turning him on so. He lifted he hips further so he legs were high in the air.

''Ohhhhhhh! Yes! Ohhhhhh! SHIT!'' Emily screamed as she felt Jayden's Member hit her g-spot. Her orgasm came over tightly wrapping her inner muscles around him.

''Fuuuuucccckkkkk!'' Jayden exclaimed. as he came inside her before he collapsed with a sign.

Sweaty and satisfied, Jayden came through from his high my the soft whines that were coming below him. Looking down he saw Emily with a painful expression on her face.

''Oh shit!'' Jayden replied as he quickly sat up taking out his samuraizer. ''Symbol Power Release!'' And immediately, the binds disappeared.

''Oh Finally!'' I thought you were never going to let me go. Emily replied rubbing her wrist.

''Well, you know how I am Babe,'' Jayden smiled laying his head against her chest. ''I like it rough...and so do you...''

Emily smiled Wrapping her arms around him and kissed his forehead. ''You know I do.''

End.

* * *

Review!


End file.
